


achilles heel

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Is that even his last name?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Tsumugi really is Natsume's Achilles heel.//Enstars Ficember Day 10: Switch/Myths





	achilles heel

**Author's Note:**

> Uh I'm tired and behind

“Did you knOW, SenpAI,” Natsume starts suddenly, “About the seven myths of YumenOSAKI?”

 

Tsumugi snaps to attention immediately from where he was dozing off against a wall, and nods. “Ah, yes! Eichi-kun was very interested in them, as was Nagisa-kun!”

 

Natsume's lips curl into a smirk. “I seE, SenpAI. But keep your voice dOWN, Sora's sleepING.”

 

Tsumugi's nodding doesn't stop. “Yes, of course. Ah, but you're smirking, it's scaring me a bit….”

 

“Don't be nervoUS, you wIMP. Come over hERE,” Natsume's drawls, trying to coax Tsumugi over.

 

“I don't think _ you wimp _ really fit the atmosphere you were going for, but alright.” Once Tsumugi is in reach of Natsume, the younger boy lightly slaps his knee. “Natsume-kun!”

 

“Shh, be quIET! You'll be disturb SORA!” Natsume whisper-yells. Tsumugi tries to lean back, but Natsume catches ahold of his tie and pulls him back.

 

“N-Natsume-kun?”

 

“Don't be scared, SenpAI.” Natsume drags his fingers up from Tsumugi's tie, over his neck and across his jaw so that they can trace his senior's lips, feeling how Tsumugi shivers under his touch. “This isn't one of the seven myths of YumenOSAKI, but it's certainly an interesting mYTH: in Greek mytholoGY, a baby named Achilles was boRN, and prophesied to dIE. This scared his mothER, TheTIS, who brought him to the River Styx and held him by his heels to dip him into iT, making him invincIBLE. Later in his liFE, he became a great warrIOR, undefeated through several battLES. But during one battLES, the back of his hEEL, where his mother had held hIM, was hit with a poisonous arROW. Because that part of his body had not been bathed in the River StYX, he died shortly aftER.”

 

“The story of Achilles, hm? I've heard it before; it comes up a lot in literature, you know, a phrase used to represent a great person's weak link.”

 

“I thought you'd know IT,” Natsume grumbles, before his lips curl back into a smile, and he really drops the inflication at the end of his words. “You know, Senpai, you're my  _ Achilles heel,  _ aren't you?”

 

Tsumugi's face is blank for a moment, before it turns bright red. But that's not all - even though his face is bright red, he bursts out laughing.

 

_ The nerve of this guy! _

 

“Quit laughiNG!” Natsume barks, hitting Tsumugi's shoulder for emphasis.

 

“Ow! I-I'm sorry!” Tsumugi yelps. 

 

“Then why are you laughiNG?”

 

“Because, Natsume-kun, the fact that you put all of the effort into a pickup line is really funny considering your usual temper towards me. It's cute. Please flirt with me more.”

 

“Like I would eVER.”

 

“Aw, so that means you won't kiss me, either?”

 

“No, no kiSSES.”

 

“You wound me, Natsume-kun. Guess I have to take matters into my own hands, then?”

 

Natsume is about to ask what he's talking about when he feels another pair of lips on his. Well, the only one with lips that chapped is Tsumugi, so it ought to be him. Just as he's about to kiss back, he feels Sora shift against his arms.

 

It's just for a moment, before the snoring resumes, but it's enough to still Tsumugi and Natsume completely.

 

“We should get to bED.”

 

Tsumugi nods, maneuvering himself so that the can lean against Natsume's other side.

 

Natsume bites back the insults on his tongue; maybe he can excuse Tsumugi this once.


End file.
